


【影日】再相見之時

by yuuyin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, 吵架, 高三
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27299086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuuyin/pseuds/yuuyin
Summary: 他們之間不需要離情依依的告別，不需要任何遺憾的道歉。
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 13





	【影日】再相見之時

體育館從今天開始進行為期一個星期的整修。  
日向即使腦袋清楚這件事，下課後腳還是不由自主地走到體育館。這似乎是一種生理反應，如同肚子餓了就想吃東西，鐘聲響起就該到體育館集合。  
月島戲稱他們的反應是「巴甫洛夫的狗」，日向沒聽懂，但總感覺不是什麼好事。  
直到看見緊閉的大門時才忽然意識到「整修」這個詞的意思，這讓他本來說不上好的心情變得更差。正轉身準備離開時，發現背後站著另一個人。  
「影山。」發現這樣做的不只他一人，讓日向稍微提起一點精神，「今天體育館沒開！」  
「我知道。」影山拉緊了脖子上的圍巾，率先邁開步伐離開，「呆子，小聲點。」  
日向加快腳步跑到影山身旁，問：「去哪？」  
「回家。」  
不去練習嗎？日向原本想問，但心裡有事，無法像往常輕鬆地脫口而出，於是一路沉默地跟在影山身旁。

回家真的只是回家。  
影山的家不遠，走路15分鐘就會到。要不是因為他堅持不肯上日向的腳踏車，不然這個時間會再更短一些。  
日向在這三年間來過影山家無數次，知道影山父母不在家後，原先還有的那一點拘謹全都拋之腦後，自動自發地換好拖鞋，對著正在放下書包的影山點餐：「我要牛奶。」  
「你還真的一點都不客氣。」  
影山原本想捏住他的頭，日向迅速地蹲下來閃過，抱著影山和自己的書包咚咚地上樓，直奔影山的房間。  
牛奶這種東西形同影山家的必需品，自從知道日向偶爾會來家裡後，母親買牛奶買得更勤了。發現囤得太多時，還會詢問日向什麼時候會來家裡，儼然把他當成影山最好的朋友看待。  
倒了兩杯等待微波時間結束時，腦中不斷浮現日向今天異常的舉動，影山不禁皺眉。  
日向的煩惱一向不超過三秒，雖然前一陣子常為了沙排的事奔波，但也差不多大事已定。影山想不通他還有什麼事可以糾結一路卻不肯告訴他。  
日向有事瞞著他，這件事的不滿程度僅次於他的托球無法讓攻手打過去。

端上樓開門時，日向正對著他放著從小寫到大的排球筆記櫃盯著看，像在觀察珍奇生物般仔細，卻沒動手翻開它們。  
「謝啦。」注意到影山來，日向主動走上前接過。  
影山房間沒有多的椅子，日向習慣地端著牛奶坐在床沿，慢吞吞地喝。  
影山坐在書桌前的椅子上，看著日向彷彿怕燙的貓小心翼翼喝牛奶的姿勢，忍不住踢他一腳。  
「唔！」日向剛含著一口，來不及說話，抱怨似的發出聲音。  
「呆子，你到底想說什麼？」  
「這樣很危險啊！」日向抗議：「你想要洗床單嗎？」  
「不是這句。」影山不耐煩地說：「你從剛剛開始就一直有話想說，不是嗎？」

是。縱使不想承認，但在這三年的朝夕相處下，有時候影山比母親都還能更快察覺出自己的狀態不對勁。

日向看著他，像是下定決心般的放下手中的杯子，清了清喉嚨後說：「我要去巴西了。」  
影山的眼神瞬間變得匪夷所思，像是在看不聰明的人一樣：「這不是早就確定的事嗎？」  
「重點不是這個！」日向辯解，他深呼吸一口氣繼續道：「我要去學沙排，因為沙排是兩個人必須顧守全場的運動。因為想變得更強，所以我得去。」  
影山耐著性子聽日向說這些他早就知道的事，「嗯，然後？」  
「然後換你了。」日向催促著他：「你要跟我說什麼？」  
影山感到莫名其妙，他有什麼好說的？他察覺日向的狀況似乎不對，特地帶他回家不是為了聽他說這些：「與其說這些事情……」  
「這才不是『這些事情』！」日向突然朝他怒吼，衝上前扯住他的衣領，像隻受傷的小獸咆嘯，「就是因為你什麼都不說！」  
影山受到突如其來的挑釁也動怒了，他一把抓住日向的手，大聲斥責：「你在亂發什麼脾氣！」  
「我！」被影山這樣一吼，日向倏地冷靜下來，他甩開影山抓住他的手，低聲說：「抱歉。」

空氣在他們之間變得凝固，日向聞著習以為常的影山的味道，覺得連呼吸都變得困難。他煩躁地抓起書包說：「我先走了。」  
影山快速地扯住他的書包肩帶，堅定地說：「不准走。」  
「你憑什麼管我？」  
「憑你今天沒把話講清楚。」影山用著全身的力量按住掙扎激烈的日向，試圖把他壓在床上坐好。但日向動得太兇了，不得已只好整個人壓在他身上，窩著火問：「你今天到底怎麼了！」

日向竟然能從對方兇巴巴的語氣裡聽到一絲關心，讓他不合時宜的有點想笑。如果是高一的日向大概作夢也沒想到會被影山關心吧，這麼說起來，相處這麼多年影山還是有些改變。  
察覺壓在身下的日向逐漸放鬆，似乎沒打算逃避的意思，影山緩慢地起身，坐在床邊，看著那顆橘色的腦袋埋進他的棉被裡。

「我們是夥伴，對吧。」日向的聲音從棉被裡悶悶地傳出來：「即使你不喜歡我，常常罵我，但我們還是夥伴對吧？」  
「我沒有不喜歡你。」影山下意識地說。  
「但是你一開始對我超兇。」  
「那時候──」影山回想起高一的自己，的確對日向的態度說不上友善，憋了半天後說：「總之現在沒有不喜歡你。」  
得到這樣的回覆，日向似乎安心了些。他翻了個身，面朝著天花板道：「但我有時候總覺得不太了解你，因為你什麼都不肯說。」  
「我不肯說什麼？」  
「像是你不唸大學要直接加入V聯盟。」日向說：「你什麼都沒告訴我。」  
影山有點訝異，他沒想到日向會在意這件事。他有些侷促地說：「我……」  
「但是這件事我也有錯。」日向坦率地承認：「我也沒告訴你我要去巴西，是谷地同學提醒我才想起來。」  
「但我本來就知道。」影山皺眉，像是不明白日向到底在說什麼：「你每天在看沙排的訓練影片，我早就知道你會過去那裡。」  
「不是這個意思。」日向突然笑了，「你難道不希望我親口告訴你嗎，笨蛋山。」

什麼希望不希望的──在聽到日向問他時，影山才發現自己確實沒有想像中的那麼不在意。  
他的安靜成了最佳的罪證，日向敏銳地抓住這點，像在法庭上掌握無法翻案的呈堂證供，笑得洋洋得意：「笨蛋。」  
影山無法容忍他這麼囂張，捏住他的小腿，在對方喊痛的時候才放手。  
「你想聽什麼？」趁著日向在床上痛得翻滾時，影山突然問。  
「什麼都想聽！」

這個回答有跟沒有一樣。影山站起身，把日向往旁邊推了推，試圖躺上床。  
日向似乎不記得床的主人是誰，口頭上抱怨著「很擠啊」，身體卻自動往牆那邊貼，把另一半的空位讓出來。  
影山躺在自己的床上，手臂貼著日向暖呼呼的手臂，思索著要從何說起。  
「我不想再唸書了。」  
「我知道，你這次的漢字測驗只拿了28分！」  
「閉嘴！」影山惡狠狠地踢了他一下，繼續道：「所以我不想再花時間在大學上面，打算直接進入聯盟。」  
「哦。」  
「選擇阿德勒是因為他們目前的球隊組成名單裡，我能發揮得最好。」  
「怎麼不去黑狼？」  
「……宮前輩在那。」  
「哦。」日向盡量忍住自己的笑，「原來影山君也有這種時候。」  
「我以後會變得更強的。」影山說：「所以──」  
日向以為影山要說些宣告世人的大話，像是他會站在日本的尖端、或是「世界」──如同他高一詢問日向時那樣。  
日向正在等後續時發現對方突然沒聲音，他轉過頭，才發現影山看著他。  
暗藍色的眼裡專注明亮，只有一顆永不熄滅的小太陽在其中，火光熠熠。

──所以不要讓我等太久，影山說。

※

人聲鼎沸的車站裡，日向提著行李，轉頭對來送行的人笑著揮手：「我走啦！到巴西的時候再連絡你們！」  
「路上小心！」

日向上車後，對著窗外的親人好友們揮手，在他們祝福的笑容中，開始自己新的旅程。  
這群人中沒有影山的身影，日向心知肚明這點。

高三的畢業典禮後，他們躲在沒開燈的體育館內，影山突然喊他。  
「送行……我沒有辦法去。」影山像是打算藉著最後的機會把所有事情都交代清楚：「我收到里約奧運的合宿邀請，地點在鹿耳島，所以我趕不過去。」  
「影山。」日向愣愣地看著他，遲疑地說：「……你發燒了嗎？」  
「呆子！」影山跳起來捏住他的頭：「你想怎樣！說要坦誠的人也是你！」  
「痛痛痛！但你突然變這樣我很不習慣啊！」日向從他的手底下掙脫，「但是你不來也好。」  
「什麼意思？」  
「因為不需要道別！」日向笑著對他說：「我很快就會追上你！」

他們之間不需要離情依依的告別，不需要任何遺憾的道歉。

日向起身，拿出形影不離的排球拋給影山。  
「發一個球給我吧，像你最一開始的殺人發球一樣。」

這才是屬於他們最好的道別方式。

而他們很快會再度相見。


End file.
